


The Best Of My Love

by cameandgavewithouttaking



Series: Twisted Tales from the Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameandgavewithouttaking/pseuds/cameandgavewithouttaking
Summary: Dean comes to terms with how he feels about his brother.  He just didn't know that Sam felt the same





	The Best Of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> The song title is based off of The Eagles "The Best Of My Love" and it was my biggest inspiration behind this drabble.

Ever since they had discovered the Bunker, Sam and Dean didn’t see much need to go out to the bar.  Dean had also found it less appealing when he quit ignoring the fact that he was attracted to his younger brother.  The smoky atmosphere and the sound of a jukebox always provided the older Winchester the perfect hunting grounds for a lonely girl that was desperate to forget her troubles for the night.  And in that, Dean Winchester was an expert because he also wanted to run from his problems.

It had happened when Sam began to grow into himself.  One day, he was a gangly teenager with knobby knees to thin bands of muscle filling out his features.  They were sparring and the younger Winchester had his brother pinned.  Dean found himself thinking of anything and everything to stop himself from getting hard in his jeans.  It was sick and twisted, he knew it, but that was the day he realized his love for his little brother was more than brotherly.

The sound of Sam clearing his throat brought Dean back to the present and he looked up to see curious hazel eyes staring at him.  “I’m sorry, what?” he asked as he snatched up his beer bottle took a swig of the bitter, amber liquid.

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes.  “I asked if you found anything?  But you were so spaced out there, it kinda answered my question.”  One dimple popped out on Sam’s face as he gave him a lopsided smirk.  Dean could feel the heat in his stomach and averted his eyes, afraid they would give his thoughts away.  _I shouldn’t be perving on my little brother like this_ , he scolded himself.  _I should be working on this case…not wondering what those lips would feel pressed against mine.  Or they would feel wrapped around my…_

He shook his head quickly and saw that Sam was still watching him curiously.  “What’s with you, man?” he asked as he turned back to his laptop.  Dean studied him for a moment before grabbing his phone.  The older Winchester had just discovered the wonder of internet radio and his current obsession was listening to classic rock on Pandora.  As the mellow chords of The Eagles filled the small room, the younger Winchester looked up from his research and raised an eyebrow.  “You know…if you wanted to go to the bar and find a cheap piece of ass, I wouldn’t mind.”

It was there that Dean noticed it.  The sadness, the resignation in Sam’s eyes as he said those words.  He really was an idiot.  How had he not seen it before?  Was he that unobservant…or did he not want to get his hopes up?  The older Winchester tried his best to smolder as he crossed the rows of polished tables to stand in front of his younger brother.  “What if I told you that those girls have always been poor substitutes or what I _really_ wanted.”

The younger Winchester’s Adam’s Apple bobbed as he looked up to meet his brother’s eyes.  His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips, noticing how Dean’s eyes followed the motion.  “And…what have you really wanted?” he asked shakily, his voice hoarse.

In response, Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him up to a standing position.  With his other hand, he traced his brother’s jawline gently, feeling the stubble on his fingertips.  Sam’s eyes slid shut and he nuzzled into the hand.  That was the only encouragement that Dean needed as he leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was chaste, just a tender brushing of lips, but it was the greatest kiss of Dean’s life.  It felt like he had found some piece of a puzzle that he had been searching for.  When he pulled back, he could see his brother’s eyes were still closed, flittering emotions of sadness and joy playing on his features.  “Sammy, open your eyes.”  When the younger Winchester didn’t, he tried again.  “Baby boy, I wouldn’t have done this if I wasn’t sure.”  He felt the shiver through his baby brother’s body and filed away the pet name for further use.  “Say something…please.”

Sam gave him a shuddery laugh in response.  “Never thought…never _imagined_ …I would finally get you.”  As the song began to draw to a close, the younger Winchester initiated another kiss, making a mental note to download this song to listen to on repeat tonight.

**You know, we always had each other, baby**   
**I guess that wasn't enough**   
**Oh, but here in my heart**   
**I give you the best of my love**

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts!
> 
> http://twistedtalesofthebunker.tumblr.com


End file.
